Wherever you will go
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: CHAPTER UPDATE: Summary inside. Please read. Luv Leanne and Ellyce xx
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A SP songfic. Song is 'Wherever you will go' by 'The Calling'. When Phil is put into Witness Protection, will Sam be able to leave her old life behind to move on with him?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sam or Phil (unfortunately). We have just stolen... i mean borrowed... them. They're property of freemantle media, and Talkback Thames, and will be returned (virtually unharmed) upon completion of this fic. **

**Okaii. Summary's kinda crap lol... this is a joint attempt, written by me and Ellyce. Hope you like. Please R & R. **

**Leanne && Ellyce xx**

**

* * *

****Wherever you will go**

**Prologue**

"Are you sure about this?" Phil said, for the fourth time since their capsule on the London eye had began to slowly descend towards the ground. "Because if you're not ready…"

"Phil…" Sam said, a soft smile flitting across her face. "I've had some time to think about this since Romania, I want this to happen." DS Hunter gave her his trademark grin, which he knew could make her melt completely. "Thank you…" He said quietly, leaning towards her, so no one else on the ride could hear him. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Sam blushed. "I just hope you can prove to me that you deserve it." She said seriously, glancing out of the window at the view around them.

"I will…" He replied, knowing that this was an especially big step… especially for Sam… given her history of bad relationships. "I can't promise I won't screw up but I can promise that I'll do my best not to…" He was interrupted by the pod reaching the ground.

"Come on!" The blonde said. "My car's over there."

"Tell you what…" began Phil, who had his own car. "Let me take my car home, get changed into something more comfortable, and I'll come over to yours in about an hour, yeah?"

Sam nodded. "That sounds like a plan," That way she'd have time for a shower before and a chance to change out of her work clothes. "I'll see you at 7!"

As Phil drove home, he wound down the windows and turned up the radio, the early evening sunlight streaming in. He couldn't help grinning. For once in his life, things were finally going great, and he was determined that it was going to stay that way. It had taken him years to make a breakthrough with Sam and now everything was working out, he didn't want to screw this up. He was letting her move at her own pace and slowly she was beginning to trust him. Pulling up into his drive, he walked up the garden path and unlocked the front door, picking up the mail from the mat as he stepped inside.

Pushing the door shut, he chucked the envelopes on the table in the hall and went upstairs into his room. Taking off his work cloths, he pulled a clean pair of black jeans, black underpants and a blue t-shirt from a pile of freshly laundered clothes; he went in the bathroom to shower.

* * *

When Sam arrived home, she went straight into the bathroom to have a shower. Hot water cascaded down over her tired body, instantly revitalising her. Running shampoo through her hair, she tipped her head back to wash it out. Hearing the alarm on her mobile sound, she turned off the water and climbed out wrapping a towel around her body, and another one around her hair. Putting on her slippers, she padded into her room and pulled open the wardrobe. 

What did she wear? Something casual? A dress? She felt something silky in the back of the wardrobe and pulled it out. It was the black silk dressing gown that she reserved for special occasions. Well… it wasn't like they were going anywhere. Dropping the towel, she slipped into it, shivering slightly, loving the sensual feel of the fabric against her skin. Tying the belt and brushing her hair, she smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she noticed that it was already quarter to 7. She didn't know why, but she felt a nervous feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She began to tidy away her clothes, and remade the bed – not that there was much point. Her mobile started to ring madly. She grabbed it off the table and answered without looking at the caller display. "Hello…"

"Hey mum, it's me…" Her daughter's voice said, sounding very far away.

"Abi! I meant to ring you the other day but… things have been kinda crazy around here…" She explained. "How are you? How's Jarryd?" Jarryd was her grandson.

"I'm great thanks… so is Jarryd… he's been picking up a lot of new words lately. So what about you?"

"I'm good, things are going really well," Sam said with a smile. "Listen is it okay if I call you tomorrow love, it's just I've got someone coming over in about 10 minutes…"

"A male someone?" Abi asked, interested.

"Maybe…" Sam answered with an air of mystery.

"Anyone I know"? She asked, dying to know about any new love interest in her mother's life.

"Just Phil," She replied casually, hiding a smirk.

"Phil Hunter?" Her daughter checked.

Sam laughed. "Don't sound so shocked…" She said wedging the phone in between her shoulder and her ear, enabling her to apply the tiniest amount of make up.

"Mum, are you feeling okay?" Abi questioned cheekily.

"I feel great, thank you" Sam retorted. "Look I'll talk to you tomorrow…"

"Okay…" Abi relented. "But I want a full report on your date."

"You'll be lucky!" Sam said.

"Well enjoy yourself…" The younger Nixon said, amazed. She hadn't seen her mum this happy in ages. "And don't let Phil Hunter take advantage!"

"As if," Sam smiled. "I've really got to dash, speak tomorrow.

"Bye mum," Abi said, and there was a click as the receiver was replaced.

Sam smiled, switching off her phone; she was determined that nothing was going to interrupt tonight. As she did so, she heard a knock on the door. Nervously she glanced out of the window, seeing Phil standing on the doorstep in jeans and a t-shirt. Checking her appearance one last time, and wondering why it actually mattered so much, she made her way downstairs and opened the door. His mouth dropped open as he saw her stood there…

"Well, are you going to come in or stand there gawking on my front step?" Sam asked, a smile playing on her lips. Phil smiled back and walked inside to her kitchen, placing the bottle of wine he had brought with him on the table-top.

"Oooh, my favourite!" Sam said, picking up the bottle and examining it. "Want a glass?" She asked Phil, reaching into her cupboard and pulling two glasses out.

"Yeah, thanks." Phil replied, taking in Sam's body as she stood on her tiptoes to reach into the high cupboard. She didn't know that he was watching, and he allowed himself the luxury of taking in her amazing body uninterrupted.

Sam could feel Phil's eyes on her, but she didn't let on. Secretly, she was happy that Phil Hunter, of all people, seemed to be mesmerized by her figure. She grabbed the glasses and poured the wine before handing Phil his glass.

"Did you enjoy the London Eye?" She asked, sipping. Nothing like a bit of friendly banter to set the mood.

"Yeah, I did. And it was made even better by the gorgeous woman of my dreams telling me that she wanted me to sleep over at her house tonight." Phil said, smiling from his glass up at Sam.

"Oh, I see. And this 'woman of your dreams' … what's she like then?" Sam asked, placing her now empty glass on the table and moving closer to Phil.

"Well, she's got sparkling eyes, and gorgeous blonde hair that shines in the sun. She's got beautiful, smooth skin, and a cute little button nose." Phil said, playing along. "And she's a fantastic kisser." Without giving time for Sam to respond, Phil grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately.

They finally broke apart, and Phil stared into Sam's eyes. "Are you sure about this …?"

Sam smiled. "For the fifth time Phil, I am positive." She said, and pulled his head towards her, kissing him again. The kissing soon moved on, and in one swift move Phil swept Sam up into his arms and walked to her bedroom, turning off the lights as he went.

* * *

Sam laid in her bed, her eyes closed as she rested her head on Phil's chest, smiling. She couldn't believe that Phil Hunter was now her … boyfriend … and only a few weeks after chucking Stuart out. Was she being to rash, and not thinking things through properly? Would Phil really be a good thing, or a mistake? Sam didn't know. After all they'd been through in Romania, she felt as though she could share anything with him.

"Sam?" Phil softly asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Mmm?"

This was it, Phil thought. It was now or never … time to bite the bullet.

"I love you."

Silence descended the room. Phil had done it, he had let go of those three little words that were on the tip of his tongue for a long time.

Sam remained motionless, her eyes wide open. Had he really just said what she thought he had said? He couldn't have … could he? Surely not, I mean, come on, this is Phil Hunter we're talking about. But no, he had really said _those_ words, and Sam didn't know how to respond. I love you too?

"Sam?" Phil asked. She had been silent for a while now, and Phil was beginning to think that using the L-word was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"Sorry. Just … ". Sam sat up, her hair falling around her naked shoulders, as she avoided Phil's gaze. Now what, Samantha? What was she supposed to say? It had taken her a lot of time and courage to tell Stuart those three words and mean it, and here Phil was, throwing it around like confetti.

Phil sighed inwardly, a sinking feeling beginning to stir. He knew he had blown it; Sam had that look. "Look, I had better be going now … " Phil stood up and put his clothes back on. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Phil walked down the stairs, and Sam still sat motionless, wondering what her next move would be.

* * *

"I've done it." Sam thought, as she walked away from her now ex-boyfriend, Phil Hunter. "I've finished it." She just _had_ to end it. Phil, telling her that he loved her just a few hours ago had unsettled her. Surely, she should have felt estatic at those words? But no. She felt unsettled and nervous. Time to end it. Phil Hunter may have said that he loved her, but who knows what he really meant. How many other women had he told that to? Phil Hunter was a player, and she was determined not to be another one of his conquests, so she decided to end it and then take three weeks break. _So_ much had happened in the past months. Stuart Turner. Their baby. Her miscarriage. Romania. And then Phil Hunter. It was about time she took leave, and Christmas and New Year were coming up. Quite frankly, all she wanted to do was be with Abi and Jarryd, away from everything. Little did Samantha Nixon know that there was already a little something threatening to ruin her future plans of happiness.

* * *

Sam sat in a shocked silence in her bathroom, not moving at all. Was she even breathing? Sam waited a minute, before deciding that she definitely was breathing. She further decided that this was all a bad dream, and that she wasn't sitting in her bathroom, but she was fast asleep in her bed, and that this would go away in a minute, when she woke up. Sam blinked her eyes hard, and was just a tiny bit disappointed when she realised that it was real. She forced her eyes to look down at the piece of white plastic she held between her fingers, and that same stupid blue line stared back at her. No, it couldn't be right.

She looked at the packaging again, and read the side of the box.

_One blue line: Pregnant._

_One red line: Not pregnant._

Nope, the packaging was clear and correct. Holy shit. Samantha Nixon was pregnant again.

* * *

"How was your Christmas and New Year?" Sam asked Stuart, walking into CID.

"Well, I was on duty, wasn't I? Me and DI Manson and our microwavable roast turkey dinners. Ding dong merrily on high." Stuart answered, before walking away.

"Jo!" Sam gave her missed friend a giant hug, and began small-talk, until Phil ambled over.

"I've been dumped by better women then you." He said, once everyone had gone into the briefing room.

"Ah, no, you haven't." Sam said, smiling.

"Nah, you're right, I haven't." Phil smiled along, and Sam decided it was time to tell him. No time like the present.

"Erm, Phil, listen, there's something we need to talk about."

Sam had his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Erm … you know, how three weeks ago, we had … "

Phil nodded quickly and smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, erm, that's the thing … "

Phil raised an eyebrow. Just what was she going on about? "What?"

"I'm pregnant Phil."

And just like that, it was as if all the blood in his body froze.

"Phil? Are you …?" Sam started.

"Are you sure?" Phil replied, looking down at her, and she nodded.

"I know it seems surreal, being that I was pregnant just three months ago … and then had a miscarriage … but I took three tests and went to the doctors. They all said I was pregnant, so I guess I really am going to have our baby." Sam gave him a small smile.

Phil exhaled, astonished. This was the very, very last thing he ever expected Sam to tell him. "Well, whatever happens, I'll be there for ya Sam. And our baby." He said, meaning every word of it.

Sam smiled and went to say something, but Stuart stuck his head out of the briefing room to tell them to come in. They obliged, and were soon separated on the arson case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Rhian, Beccy, Dannii, Sam, Laura ( S-Nixon), Laura ( SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Gem and Vikki for reviewing. Tis muchly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Luv ya**

**Leanne && Ellyce**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Phil Hunter lay in the middle of the footpath, bruised, bloody and beaten. He groaned in pain as he slowly focussed his eyes on the black sky above him, the moon covered by dark clouds. He could see bright lights, the streetlight above him, shining down strongly into his eyes. Slowly he tried to move, but his body screamed in agony, and he stopped moving, lying helplessly in the street as before. Groggily, he tried to recall what happened in the last few hours. He remembered getting home, and then half an hour later going out to buy some dinner. He remembered paying for his curry and beer, and walking home, the smell of the warm curry wafting out of its box and into Phil's nostrils. He heard footsteps behind him, and as he turned around to check who it was, he felt a fist slam into his nose, the bones crunching unhealthily. He staggered backwards, trying to defend himself the best he could, but didn't stand a very good chance. The man in black leathers hell-bent on punching Phil to a pulp was a good few inches taller than him, and carried around a belly as though he was nine months pregnant.

Stomach, legs, arms, back, shoulders, head and face. All screamed out in pain as Phil laid on the ground, and with one last mighty kick into his gut, the man seemed to have finished. He bent down, and whispered in Phil's ear, his bad breath making Phil screw up his nose. "This is from Barry."

And without another word or a backwards glance, the man legged it down the darkened street, throwing Phil's cold curry over his shoulder, and letting the can of beer roll slowly down the street.

Phil grimaced. Barry. No wonder what that meant. Barry Peterson, big time crook who Phil had very nearly arrested earlier that day. He got off on a technicality, and was happy as could be. Until he realised that all his gang friends had been arrested, and he was left with no one to do his dirty work.

Phil spat out a mouthful of blood. No one to do his dirty work? He must have made some new friends pretty quickly. And these new friends, along with Barry, were determined to kill him, he was sure of it.

Slowly and carefully, Phil got up off the ground, ignoring the screams of agony from his body. He slowly and painfully walked the three streets home. He staggered up to his front door, and his joy at arriving home was short-lived, and his door was very nearly hanging off its hinges. He walked inside, and once he had made sure no one was hiding, at the ready to kill him, he surveyed the damage. Everything and anything that could have been ruined, was ruined. Pillows and couch cushions slashed. His personal items strewn everywhere, his house completely trashed. Photos smashed on the floor. He walked over to the small coffee table in the hall. His valued photo of him and Sam on the London Eye had been broken, with Sam's face been scratched out, and there was a blank white envelope lying there.

Tearing it open with shaking fingers, he pulled out an A4 piece of paper, which had been folded into thirds. Unfolding it he read…

_Pretty soon your girlfriend is going to need facial reconstruction, DS Phil Hunter._

The words were made up of letters cut from magazines and newspapers in an attempt to disguise the perpetrators handwriting. Phil really didn't know why they bothered. It was obvious who was behind it. First the attack in the street… then a trashed flat… It wasn't exactly hard to work it out…

Phil seethed. Good thing they didn't know who Sam was, or where she worked. She could be from anywhere, really. This small thought comforted him for a moment. If anything happened to Sam or their baby, he could never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Phil walked out of Superintendent Heaton's office, his head swimming. He had just been told that he should go into witness protection, as soon as possible. He didn't want to go; but he knew it was inevitable, and the question was how long he could hold out until he was forced into it. It was the only way to ensure his safety. But what about Sam? And their baby? He screwed up his face. He wanted to tell Sam everything as soon as he could, but he was ordered to go home, with a couple of Uniform officers to protect him, and he wasn't going to see Sam. She was out on a case with Stuart, and wouldn't be getting back until later. He scratched his head and sighed deeply. This was not the way he wanted things to turn out. Bloody Barry Peterson.

* * *

"Hmm, Sam?"

Sam snapped her head up and fixed her eyes on Stuart. "Sorry, what?"

Stuart smiled and shook his head. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Uh, sorry, no." Sam smiled nervously. She was thirteen weeks pregnant, and ready to tell people, but she hadn't heard from Phil in a while. And she didn't want to tell people without him – after all, it was _their_ baby in question.

"You've been acting strange all day. You right?" Stuart questioned, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, fending off the cold air.

"Erm …. " Sam was trying to decide whether to fess up or not. To be fair Stuart had a right to know why she was acting funny; earlier that day she had vomited everywhere, and very nearly missed his shoes as he held back her long hair. Morning sickness was not one of the highlights of her pregnancy. And given her history with him, she thought it wouldn't be right letting him find out from someone other than her.

"Erm…?" Stuart prompted.

"I'm sorry I vomited this morning, missing your shoes by an inch. But there's a reason for it …"

"Oh yeah? Too many doughnuts?"

Sam smiled. "Morning sickness, actually. I'm pregnant."

Stuart stopped walking, and fixed his eyes on Sam. Did she just say what he thought he'd heard? Pregnant, again? She didn't waste much time… "I assume Phil's the father?" He said quietly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah…" She said uncomfortably.

"Oh. Congratulations." He gave Sam a hug, letting go quickly.

"I know it seems … surreal, falling pregnant again three months after I miscarried our baby … but I had four tests done, so it's pretty damning evidence." She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

Stuart smiled back, not knowing what to say either. He couldn't believe it. "So, have you told Phil yet?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and we're supposed to tell everyone together, but I haven't been able to get hold of him. So, you're the only one who knows, apart from us. You should feel honoured." She joked. Then turning serious. "I wanted to be the one to tell you… didn't think it was fair to let Phil… after everything…"

"How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks."

Silence fell between the two DS's as they continued their way down the street. He knew that he should be happy for her, but he couldn't help feeling a little angry as well. Phil Hunter had got what he had only a few months ago. And Phil already had two children! And what did he have? A flat to himself, no significant other to speak of, and four ex-girlfriends, one of which had left him for her best _girl_friend, and another who was now pregnant to the man she dumped him for. He knew he'd probably brought on a lot of that himself but it still didn't make things any easier. Life wasn't fair.


End file.
